In response Notice of Special Interest: Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) Program Administrative Supplements (NOT-TR-20-014), the Georgia CTSA proposes to create a dedicated quality assurance/quality control position to perform quality reviews of CTSA-related submissions to NCATS, submissions to the eRA Human Subjects System, and management of the overall process.